Ohana
by Seito
Summary: There was just something about this movie that spoke to him. "What did you mean by Ohana?" R&R
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It had been a bad day. On the sliding scale of bad days, this easily ranked a number 9. There was nothing more that Dick wanted then for this horrible day to be over.<p>

The day had started in the early hours of morning, before the sun even broke the horizon. Robin and Batman had gotten into a silly argument that resulted in Batman ordering Robin home. Hours later, Robin can't even recall what started the argument, only that he was still angry for some reason at Bruce.

School hadn't been a pleasant walk in the park either. Be the anger from his fight with Bruce still raging inside of him or the lack of sleep, Dick's patience toward the school bullies and general insanity that people call school worn thin. It took every ounce of training Batman taught him not to snap at his teacher during the last class period of the day.

Then there was a mission. A twang of guilt gnawed at Robin when he saw Batman as the Dark Knight gave them the mission parameters. Sheer stubbornness overrode the feeling. Without a word, Robin left with his teammates, not even sparing a glance at his mentor and adoptive father.

As for the mission itself, it should have been an easy mission. It **was**an easy mission. But Murphy's Law went into full effect and everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. It was subtle that no one noticed until it was far too late.

First the cave housing the hideout began to collapse. It sent the team scattering. A jerky telepath connection from Megan is the only thing that told them that they were all still alive. Soon, that failed as well.

"Robin, tell me you know a way out from here," Wally asked. He dodged a falling rock and pulled his friend away from another.

"I'm looking!" Robin shouted, pulling up maps and diagrams on his wrist computer. "There should be an exit just around the corner!" He took two steps forward before the ground under him gave away.

"Robin!" Wally leapt after the Boy Wonder. He managed to grab Robin's wrist and ledge at the same time, halting their fall into a bottomless hole.

Robin looked down. The bottom was nowhere in sight. He looked up and saw Wally hanging on to dear life to the ledge. His grappling hook had been damaged earlier while they were infiltrating the headquarters. A few quick mental calculations and Robin knew there was no way the speedster would be able to hold onto the both of them.

He took a deep breath. There was only one way out of this. "KF," Robin said, getting the attention of his friend.

"What?" Wally asked, looking down.

"Drop me."

"WHAT?"

"Drop me," Robin repeated in a serious voice.

"Are you crazy?" Wally shot back. "I'm not dropping you."

"Wally," Robin interrupted. Wally fell silent. "Look, we're dangling over a bottomless pit. The cave is collapsing and your grip is slipping. If you at least drop me, you'll have a chance to make it out of here alive instead of dooming us both."

Wally frowned. "Still not going to let you go." He tightened his grip around Robin's wrist.

"Wally!"

"Ohana, Dick. Ohana. Now shut up please, I think I hear Megan and she can lift us both out of here."

"WALLY! ROBIN!"

Wally looked up. "MEGAN!" he shouted. "OVER HERE!"

Soon their Martian teammate appeared above them, hovering. "Guys!" Megan shrieked. She quickly pulled the two boys out of the hole.

As soon as their feet touch the ground, they spied Superboy in the distance. "Hurry!" he urged them. He's holding up a rock, preventing the collapse of the last exit.

Ignoring his protests, Wally picked Dick up and dashed off. Megan flew behind them. As soon as they were cleared, Superboy let go the rock and made a run for it himself.

Outside, the team watched as the rest of the cave continued to collapse. The tall mountain that originally housed the villain's hideout was now nothing but rubble.

As they headed home, Robin didn't say anything when Wally refused to let him go.

* * *

><p>"Wanna tell me what's up?"<p>

"Huh?"

They had arrived back at Mount Justice within the hour. Kaldur began to debrief a worried Batman while everyone was ushered to the infirmary. One by one, everyone left once they had been cleared, leaving only Wally and Robin alone in the infirmary. Wally tapped his chin. "Well," he started. "You've been kinda out of it since you arrived here today. Almost angry at the world. You didn't even look Batman in the eye when he gave us the mission parameters. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Or something," Robin muttered. He rubbed his wrist. Wally had a surprising strong grip.

Robin wracked his mind for something to change the subject to. Discussing whatever anger issues he was having with Bruce was something he didn't want to do with Wally. "What did you mean by Ohana?" he asked.

It was Wally's turn to blink. "Huh?"

"Ohana," Robin repeated. "You mentioned it back in the cave."

"You've never seen Lilo and Stitch?" Wally asked in a shock voice. He thought everyone had seen Lilo and Stitch. Who didn't love Stitch?

"No?"

Wally zipped out of the infirmary. Within seconds he returned with a DVD player. He handed Robin the mini player. "You need to watch this," Wally said, taking a seat on the bed next to his friend.

One hour and twenty five minutes later, Robin refused to acknowledge the stream of tears running down his face. He pulled off his domino mask, already loose from his tears. Dick believed it was sappy of him, but there's something about this movie that really spoke to him on several different levels.

Wally tapped Dick on the arm, catching his attention. He looked Dick in the eye. "'Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten," he quoted from the movie. "We're a family, Dick. All of us, you, me, Megan, Superboy, Kaldur...Artemis. Even Bats. Nobody gets left behind, nobody gets forgotten." Wally paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"_**I**_ will never leave you behind."

* * *

><p>Please review. :3 Second part will be up later.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Here's part 2.

* * *

><p>Dick would never admit it, but Lilo and Stitch was becoming his favorite movie. (Coincidentally, Wally confided that Cars was his favorite. He said it was nice reminder to remember to slow down sometimes.) He had gone out and bought his own copy from store. Alfred had joined him the second time he put on the movie.<p>

The fifth time he sat through the movie, Dick realized he wanted to share this movie with Bruce. However, there laid the problem. Things were awkward between Dick and Bruce. It had been a week since their fight and they had made up the only way they could: a hug and plenty of cookies from Alfred.

Still, things were uncomfortable, like trying to fit a circle block through a square hole. They were no longer arguing, but there was stiff feeling that lingered in the air. It was suffocating Dick and he often found it hard to breath. It was like he was back at eight years old and had just moved into the manor. Back then everything had been new and imposing and Dick felt so terribly small.

Dick knew the exact reason why it was like this. This was the hardest month of the year for Bruce and him. A week before their fight was the anniversary of the deaths of Bruce's parents and… tomorrow was the anniversary of the deaths of his parents. Even after all these years, Bruce was still grieving. He tried to help Dick cope with his grief, but Dick knew that his adoptive father had his own issues to deal with. When Dick looked on back it, he wasn't too surprised to see that they had a fight. Their stress levels were off the chart and emotionally neither of them were ready to deal with the reminder that their parents were _gone._

So Dick reasoned, if he was going to show Bruce the movie, it would be sometime next month, after they had time to shove their feelings back into a box and go back to pretending that everything was alright.

Dick closed his eyes and slumped against the wall. The blue blanket of his bed pooled around him, offering him a small nest of warmth. It wasn't the same as his mother's arms, but it was something. In his hands rested a wooden picture frame. It had a picture of a baby Dick cradle in the arms of his mother while his father stood proudly next to them.

Opening his eyes, Dick stared down at the picture. "Hi mom, dad," he whispered. "I hope you're doing okay up there." He turned to the side to look at another picture resting on the table next to his bed. It was a photo of Robin with his teammates. A smile grew on Dick's face.

"See…" Dick addressed his parents again. "Wally, you remember Wally right? Anyways Wally showed me this movie last week. It's called Lilo and Stitch. It's kinda sappy, but I really like it. I can relate to Lilo since, you know," he trailed off.

Dick then picked up the scrapbook next to him that he retrieved from the shelf earlier. It contained many pictures of just him and Bruce. Many of the pictures were taken by Alfred who silently took when Dick wasn't looking. It had pictures of Dick curled up next to Bruce who was holding a book of bedtime stories and the first time Dick snuck downstairs for a midnight snack, only to find Bruce beat him there. There were pictures from all of his birthdays since he moved in and the time he first became Robin. The latest picture was trip to ice cream parlor three weeks ago.

Dick flipped to the last page. Framed on the last page was a copy of the adoption papers from the day Bruce adopted him nearly a year and a half ago. He never regretted his decision to be adopted by Bruce. A few years ago he would have seen it as an insult, but now that he was older and had some time to come to terms to it, he saw it as an addition to his life. He's not replacing his father, he's gaining another one. Dick would **never**forget his parents, but at the same time that did not mean he couldn't add to his family. Or at the very least that's how his then twelve year old mind reasoned it out to be.

He closed the scrapbook. Leaning over, Dick placed the picture of his parents between the picture of his teammates and a family portrait of Bruce, Alfred and him. He traced the images of his friends, Bruce and Alfred and reflected on the relationship he had with them. Dick smiled.

"I guess Mom, Dad, what I'm trying to say is 'don't worry'. It isn't the same as the circus, but…" he looked at the pictures. These days he can't imagine what his life would be without Bruce, Alfred and his friends. "This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good."

"Yes, still good."

Dick turned toward the door. "Bruce!" he exclaimed, surprised. "You're home early!" Dick leapt off the bed and ran over to his adoptive father. He stopped and thought about it. Then in a flat voice he asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

Bruce didn't answer him and ruffled his hair. Dick scowled but there was no bite behind it. "Well," Bruce began. "I received a call this morning from a certain puppy. He kept whining about a movie that I had to see with you." Bruce pulled out a DVD from his coat pocket. "A movie called Lilo and Stitch?"

Dick's eyes widen before he scowled again. "Wally called you didn't he?"

Bruce chuckled. "Perhaps. Shall we watch it now? I believe Alfred just finished a fresh batch of cookies."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dick gave Bruce a hug. "Thanks Dad."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. This is the last part. :3<p>

Please review.


End file.
